


Broke

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Suffering, so much suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Dracula breaks something.





	Broke

Lisa had left to take care of a family that had requested help with their elderly grandmother.

  
Which meant that Dracula was left alone to make two year old Adrian dinner and put him to bed.

  
The one thing Dracula actually found useful from his time as a human was learning to cook. He was also lucky that his son wasn't a picky eater.

  
Dracula took a wooden bowl form the cabinet and scooped some of the stew into it, and used his hand to gently help Adrian guide the spoon to his mouth.

* * *

 

Adrian's sleep schedule was all over the place. Sometimes he'd sleep at night, other times he'd be wide awake.

  
Dracula had decided to take a walk through the fields next to the cottage, letting Adrian walk a few feet ahead.

  
Adrian had his mother's golden hair which glowed when the moonlight shone upon it. He had golden eyes that seemingly came from the heavens themselves, and Adrian had apparently inherited his father's love for the night.

  
"Lookit the stars! Lookit!"

  
Dracula smiled and followed his son's gaze. Despite being a creature of the night, he had rarely stopped to admire the beauty of the stars.

  
It was honestly an experience to be taught things by a two year old.

* * *

  
Lisa had come home to gather supplies to make the medicine. This gave Dracula some time to go out and travel for about a week.

  
He decided to go out to the ocean, as the markets there always promised something new and foreign.

  
Dracula looked through the shops, which were really just small tents set up for quick sales.

  
And it was there he found a beautiful hand painted figure of a knight, a child's toy meant for noble families. He quickly bought it before anyone could come and up the bid for it.

  
He considered buying a silk dress for Lisa, but whenever he bought her something fancy, she would complain that she had nowhere to wear it. So he found some seashells to make a necklace out of.

* * *

 

The figure became Adrian's favorite toy as soon as he saw it. He smiled brightly, hugging his father, thanking him over and over.

 

"I love it, Papa! Thank you!"

* * *

 

The sky had turned blood red. If it was night, no one could tell.

  
All the stars seemed to have disappeared.

  
It was a single blow, but enough to send Adrian flying back, his sword falling form his side.

  
Those golden eyes stared at Dracula with what could only be described as pure loathing.

  
"You're just as bad as them... you didn't deserve her love..." Adrian hissed.

  
" _ **I HATE YOU!**_ "

  
With those final words, Adrian disappeared into the shadows.

  
And Dracula left was alone.

* * *

 

Dracula had found the wooden figure in Adrian's old room as he went to destroy it.

  
It had been sitting on the desk, collecting dust with colors fading.

  
He stared at it for a moment, before picking it up.

  
It was a good place to start.

  
Slowly, Dracula tightened his grip.

  
_The memory of the wooden bowl form the cabinet came back to him._

  
The wood began to splinter.

  
_"Lookit the stars! Lookit!"_

  
Dracula grit his teeth as it began to crack under the pressure, eyes narrowing.

  


_"I love it, Papa!_ "

  


When it finally broke and fell to the floor in pieces, Dracula could no longer hold back his tears. He began sobbing, and fell to his knees, trying to gather the bits of wood.

   
But what had broken could never be fixed.


End file.
